


Forbidden

by pannabee



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe: Planet Vegeta Exists, Braten, Dorks in Love, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Saiyan Culture, Saiyan x human relationships, trupan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pannabee/pseuds/pannabee
Summary: AU: A Romeo and Juliet story except with Dragon ball Z. Planet Vegeta-Sei is still kicking, and so is Frezia. One day changed everything for Vegeta-Sei and Earth, and as the years pass their feud grows stronger with hate. A Prince of 'monsters' stumbles upon a Princess of 'weaklings'... And that day changes the fate of the two planets forever. Their fates are now forever entwined.
Relationships: Bra Briefs/Son Goten, Son Gohan/Marron, Trunks Briefs/Son Pan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Pan is Goku and Chi-Chi's daughter.
> 
> 2\. Planet Vegeta was NOT destroyed and they are in a hostile-mutual agreement with Earth. Frieza is still alive as well.
> 
> 3\. This is based on Romeo and Juliet- hence a forbidden romance between two disliking kingdoms- It will not, however, be fully cannon to the play.
> 
> 4\. This is a TrunksxPan so if you don't like them- you don't have to read it.
> 
> 5\. This is an AU story so it is NOT canon to Dragon Ball /Z/ GT *Characters might and probably will seem OOC*
> 
> 6\. This is my only disclaimer- I do not own Dragon Ball Z all credit to that wonderfulness goes to Akira Toriyama. I also do not own Romeo and Juliet, credit to that goes to William Shakespeare. I only own my thoughts and ideas.
> 
> 7\. Enjoy!

**_Part One- In Which a Monster Falls In Love With a Weakling_ **

**1- Beginning**

**Fall**

Goku paced in front of his and Chi-Chi's bedchambers. He was nervous, more so than he had ever been in his life and that was saying something after everything he had seen. With a sigh, he rested against the wall near the door and watched his sons play together. His oldest, Gohan, had just turned twelve and his youngest, Goten was almost three.

Gohan and Goten were Goku's pride and joy. He had thought that he could never want anything else, and then... Chi-Chi had unexpectedly ended up pregnant again, and this time the baby would be a girl. Suddenly, Goku's world has changed and he was rather excited about it.

Or, he had been. Now, he was just a ball of nerves.

Chi-Chi has been in labor for almost two days and the baby still hadn't made any progress. Gohan and Goten's birth had been easy and only lasted a few hours. So worry grew in the pit of Goku's stomach the more hours that passed.

"Dad?"

Goku turned to see Gohan walking up to him as he held Goten's hand. The boys had been strong the last several days, but Goku could see the worry in his oldest eyes.

"Is Mom and the baby going to be okay?" Gohan asked. "Goten didn't take this long to be born."

Goku let out a small sigh. He didn't want to lie to Gohan, but the truth was he didn't know much either. The last the doctor he told him was that they were trying to get the baby turned the right direction, but that had been close to two hours ago.

"All babies are different," Goku said. "It seems that your sister wants to be stubborn."

A faint smile twitched across Gohan's lips. "Then I guess she's already taking after mom."

Goku chuckled and reached out a hand to ruffle Gohan's hair. "Both your mom and the baby will be just fine," he promised. He wasn't sure who he was promising it to - Gohan, or himself.

One of the large oak doors of the bedchambers opened and a maid walked out. The grim look on her face made Goku's stomach drop.

"Your Majesty," she bowed her head respectfully. "You May go inside now. I'll stay out here with the young Princes."

Goku let out a shallow breath before he glanced at Gohan. The worry in his eyes was ever-present and gently, he patted his head.

"It'll be fine," Goku said before he turned to walk into the room.

The room was dreadfully quiet. It made Goku swallow back some vomit because why wasn't his daughter wailing like a normal newborn would be?

"Goku."

His eyes widened and he turned to see Dr. Brief, the doctor who had helped him when he first came to earth all those years ago. He was also the doctor who delivered both Gohan and Goten and the only human other than Chi-Chi that Goku had told his deepest, darkest secret to.

"Dr. Brief," Goku began. "Why isn't she crying?"

Dr. Brief let out a heavy sigh. "The birth was very rough for both Chi-Chi and the Princess," he began. "Your daughter is very ill Goku... I think it's best you go comfort your wife..."

Goku felt as if someone had punched him in the gut. No... It couldn't be. All of his children had his strong, fighting blood!

He rushed past Dr. Brief and threw back the curtains to the bed. Chi-Chi was leaned against the headboard, her eyes swollen and red from tears. In her arms, was a very small white bundle that was barely breathing.

"Everyone- out," Goku croaked.

"Your Majesty," a nurse began.

"Get out!" Goku barked, his voice taking an unusually harsh tone.

In a matter of seconds, Dr. Brief and all the nurses who had been helping him were out of the room. Goku stared at his broken wide through glassy eyes. There was only one thing he could think of that might save his daughter, and he didn't even know if it would work.

"Goku-sa," Chi-Chi sobbed. "Please," her voice was cracking. "Save her..."

"Do you trust me?" Goku whispered.

Chi-Chi nodded her head as tears rolled down her face. "More than anything."

Goku reached down and gently picked up his tiny daughter in his arms. He bit back a sob as he looked at her. She was so beautiful, but she looked so frail. She didn't even move when he had picked her up.

Goku met Chi-Chi's eyes and gave her a determined nod. He was going to save their daughter- he would make sure of it. He took a deep breath and in just a matter of seconds, he disappeared from his bedchambers along with his daughter.

* * *

The crisp night air on Vegeta-Sei sends a chill down Goku's back, causing him to clutch his daughter tightly. A full moon shone overhead, lighting up the same path Goku has taken all those years ago when he was just a boy. Back then, he hoped he wouldn't have to come back to this place, but if this is where he had to go to save his child, then he would gladly walk through flames again.

The dry dirt path was surrounded by rocky walls and through the creaks of some of them, Goku could see the proud lights of Capital Vegeta. Shimmering in the middle of the City was the palace and it made Goku wonder how his old friends and brother were doing. Had their lives changed as much as his in the last 13 years? Though he was curious, he knew he didn't have time to check.

In the distance, Goku saw the shimmering steps that nestled in a narrow valley between two mountains. He had only been up those steps once before and what he had seen hiding in the mountains had changed his life forever.

Goku took two steps at a time as he ran up the stairs. In his arms, his daughter's already slow breathing almost stopped completely. Reaching the top, he glanced to his right where a cave stood. It was dark and seemed endless.

Goku let out a deep breath as he stared at the cave. "I'm back!" He called. "It's me, Kakarot! I'm back, just like you said I would be!" He trembled as he held out his daughter. "Please... please save her! I need you to save her!" He begged.

Suddenly, the ground tumbled and Goku clutched his child to his chest. From inside the cave, two large eyes glowed red.

 **"Welcome back Saiyan, now known as Son Goku,"** the deep voice from the cave spoke.

Goku let out a breath as he dropped to his knees. Slowly, he held his daughter out to the red eyes.

 **"I..."** the voice began. **"I shall make her great, and one day, she and I shall meet again as well."**

* * *

Chi-Chi was exhausted, mentally and physically. After being in labor for days and bearing through a tremendous amount of pain, she had welcomed her one and only daughter into the world. But her daughter did not arrive screaming as she breathed air for the first time... No, her daughter came out quiet, still.

At first, Chi-Chi had been terrified that her daughter wasn't even alive. The whispers of the nurses had scared her even more and it wasn't until her daughter was finally placed on her chest that she breathed out a small sigh of relief. The relief didn't last long though... Her daughter was barely breathing and was growing weaker by the minute. Chi-Chi had never felt as helpless in her life.

When Goku entered the room she knew that there had to have been something he could do. When he disappeared with their daughter, Chi-Chi knew he went somewhere that wasn't on earth and where exactly, she didn't know. She trusted him though.

There was a familiar shift in the air and Chi-Chi sucked in a nervous breath. Her stomach knotted nervously.

The first thing she heard was crying. Chi-Chi let out a small sob as she looked at Goku, who was holding their wailing daughter. Slowly, he walked over to her and placed the baby in her arms.

Immediately, Chi-Chi clutched her and between her tears, tried to calm her daughter. Her daughter was alive! She felt an overwhelming sense of relief and couldn't stop her tears of joy.

"She's probably hungry, Chi," Goku spoke softly. He looked tired and worn, but there was a gentle look of love inside of his eyes as he looked at their daughter.

"Goku-sa," Chi-Chi managed with a sniff. "Where exactly did you go?"

He looked at her then and she wondered if he would answer her or not. "Just... to see an old friend who owed me a favor."

* * *

Poe woke up with a hallow gasp. Her eyes skimmed around her surroundings as her hibernation tank opened with a hiss. Surrounding her were three servants who had already been woken.

"How long have we been asleep this time?" Poe asked softly.

"Sixty years," the middle servant spoke as they bowed low.

Poe took a step out of her tank and cracked her sore joints. Sleeping for decades at a time made her tired.

"How is Lord Nahum?"

"He's preparing to wake as well," another servant bowed. "We brought in the sacrifices for him."

Poe caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror hanging in her bedroom and slowly walked over it. Her umber skin looked as youthful as it did a centuries ago, her pink irises shined brightly and her long white hair flowed down her back gracefully. Her silvery tattoos that danced around her hairline, down her neck, arms, spine, and waist glowed for a short moment, letting her know that fresh souls were nearby.

"Lead me to the sacrifices," Poe ordered the servants.

Quickly they scrambled out of the room and Poe followed behind them. The spaceship was dim, signaling that Nahum still wasn't at full strength and she gave a low hiss. It had been almost 500 years since he had fought against her, and he was still weak!

The servants lead Poe to the lower deck of the ship, where five aliens huddled together. They were whimpering and she tilted her head as she noticed that each one was a different race of some sort.

"They're whimpering like a bunch of babies," Poe hissed. "Are these the strongest you could find?"

"Yes, Mistress," a servant nodded quickly. "We're sorry, we-"

Poe raised her hand to signal him to be quiet and took a step in front of the quivering aliens. None of them would even look her in the eyes... It was a pity, she enjoyed sucking the souls out of those who would at least beg.

With a raise of her hand, five glowing orbs flew from the aliens' bodies and into Poe's hands. She grinned as she held the souls in her palms as the bodies sagged.

"Slaughter them and drain their blood for Lord Nahum's bath," Poe ordered before she turned on her heels to see her Lord.

**XxXxX**

Poe entered the room just as Nahum stepped out of his hibernation tank. He was tall for a Mirian, which was their race. His icy blue skin always sent a shiver down Poe's spine, as did his blood-red eyes.

"My dearest Poe," he spoke as his eyes found hers.

Poe wasn't sure why he was so fond of her, but ever since she had been a parentless child, he had looked after her as his own. He trained her into the powerful being she was today and she knew she was his most prized possession.

"Lord Nahum," she bowed respectfully. "We have just woke from a sixty-year sleep. It's forty years shorter than our last hundred-year hibernation."

Nahum's eyes lit up gleefully. "It has taken me all these years to regain my strength but soon our time for hibernating will soon be over," he promised.

Poe smirked at the thought. She was ready for the day when she wouldn't have to go back into the hibernation tank. The first time she had gone into hers, Nahum had been critically weak and needed to be put into a hibernation sleep immediately or else he would pass away. It was 300 years before he was strong enough to wake both of them up and by then, most of their servants had died off leaving them with very little. With what little servants they had, Poe set off on a massacre and pillaged many planets to gain enough souls and food that pleased Nahum and restored him to health. It was not enough though, for Nahum's wounds couldn't be just healed with souls and food, he needed rest and healing. The only way to do that was to go back into the hibernation pod.

The next time they woke was a hundred years later, which was a good sign because it meant that Nahum was getting stronger. At that time, servants had prepared prisoners for Nahum and he was able to build up his strength once more for hibernation.

Now this time, only sixty years have passed. A total of 460 years have passed since their first hibernation.

"You seem happy," Nahum commented.

"I am," Poe nodded. "I am ready for you to be at full health, My Lord. I am ready for us to take back what is rightfully ours."

"And we will," Nahum promised with a smirk. "Trust me, Pet."

"Of course, My Lord," Poe said with a pleasing smile. All they had was just one more hibernation, and then the Saiyans would feel the true wrath of the Mirians.

**_"Her rebirth was stunning. She lifted herself up from the depths of despair, grasped her dreams, embedded them into her heart, and walked forward to a future that only her will and vision could control."_ **

**_-Yung Pueblo_ **


	2. Devastation

**2- Devastation**

**Spring**

Bulma sighed as she sat on the balcony gardens behind the castle of Vegeta-Sei. Swarming around her were colorful flowers of all shapes and sizes. When she had first arrived on Vegeta-Sei eighteen years ago, there hadn't been a garden around, and truthfully that hadn't bothered Bulma. She had never been a plant person, her love had always been with machines. However, it wasn't long before she started to long for the green trees and colorful flowers from earth and so Vegeta had created the gardens for her. Whenever an invention got too stressful or she just needed a breather for whatever reason, Bulma would come to the gardens.

Sometimes it was still hard for Bulma to believe that it had been almost twenty years since she had met Vegeta. It happened by absolute chance. He had come to earth for a trade and had snuck off from his group to explore and that's when he found her. She had been busy working on a handheld electronic game when he had walked up behind her and asked what she was doing out of curiosity. At first, they clashed. Their personalities were too similar and they both were too stubborn, but more than anything else, they were curious about each other. Curiosity grew to friendship, which then grew to romance.

When Vegeta had asked her to come with him to his planet, Bulma had been terrified at first. Though Vegeta-Sei and Earth weren't in war with each other, they weren't exactly friendly with each other either. The humans thought Saiyans were barbaric and unruly, and Saiyans thought earthlings were judgmental hypocrites. She supposed both races were right about a few things. To save himself from any trouble it could have caused, Vegeta lied and told his parents, who were the King and Queen at the time that she was a Saiyan, like them. He told a story of how she had been in a terrible accident when she was younger and toxic chemicals had turned her hair blue and made her weak. Bulma wasn't offended by being called weak. What she lacked in physical strength she made up for in mental strength. She was a genius- the best one on Vegeta-Sei and that had earned her the respect of her people.

"Eomma!"

Bulma drifted from her thoughts and turned to see her little four-year-old daughter running towards her. Bulla was like her mini in every way- even the attitude part which caused her husband to sigh more times than not.

"Hi Darling," Bulma greeted with a smile as Bulla reached her. She was smiling brightly, her blue eyes as light as the sky on earth.

Years ago, in her younger days, Bulma hadn't wanted children. There were too many things she wanted to enjoy and do, and she thought children just would have slowed down... Then she had Trunks and her world completely changed in an unexpected and wonderful way. Then a few years later, she had Bulla and her heart couldn't have been fuller. She had her Prince, her Princess, and her King. She couldn't have been happier.

"Look, Appa bought me this when we were in town," Bulla said as she held up a beautiful porcelain doll.

Bulma found herself chuckling. Bulla had so many dolls that they were running out of places to keep them in her room and closets and her collection just kept growing. Her husband, the frightening Saiyan King, was a rather big softy when it came to his children. Bulma loved that fact about him though. He always made time for his children and her, even when things sometimes got rough.

"She's beautiful!" Bulma told Bulla with a warm smile.

A yell rang through the garden and Bulma glanced up just in time to see her nine-year-old son run across the grass with something shimmering in his hand. She gasped as she stood up with wide eyes.

"Trunks!" She yelled and the boy stopped suddenly and looked at her. "What do you have in your hand?"

Trunks blinked at her before glancing at his hand, then back at her. "A sword," he said with a shrug as if it was no big deal.

"Put that down before you stab yourself!" Bulma yelled, several unpleasant thoughts running through her mind.

"No way!" Trunks whined. "Hyung got me this, Eomma!"

Bulma set her jaw and turned her attention to two new figures who had walked up to the balcony. "You," her eyes glared at Tarble. "A sword is _not_ a proper gift for a nine-year-old!" She stormed.

Tarble let out a sheepish laugh and held up his hands. "Now Noona, he's fine!" He claimed as he gestured to Trunks, who had his knees bent and his sword over his head like he was about to strike some invisible enemy.

"Fine?" One of Bulma's eyebrows twitched. "A nine-year-old should not have a sword!"

"Bulma, relax," Vegeta spoke now with a roll of his eyes. "Trunks has had a wooden one for years now, it's about time he upgraded," he smirked.

"And what are you going to do when he slices one of his limbs off?" Bulma huffed as she crossed her arms.

"Sow it back and throw him in a healing pod," Vegeta shrugged with a teasing smirk.

"Vegeta!" She hissed. "We-"

"Appa!" Trunks yelled as he rushed up to the balcony as well. There was a tremor in his voice as he pointed to the sky, "look!"

Bulma glanced up and gasped. In the distance loomed the shadow of a familiar ship- Frieza's... Beside her, Bulla whimpered and Vegeta picked her and held her close. Bulma glanced down at Trunks, who was now standing behind Tarble, who had a comforting arm across him. Bulma could give her children just about anything they desired... Except for a life without the evil Tyrant and that broke her heart more than anything else in the world.

Vegeta turned his attention to a nearby guard. "Go get Radtiz and Endou!"

"Yes, Sire!" The guard bowed before taking off.

Bulma swallowed a lump that was starting to rise in her throat. She just prayed that the day would end well...

* * *

Chi-Chi was in her happy place. Her hands were in the dirt as she planted her garden and near the stream a few yards away, her husband and children played and fished.

"Still playing in the dirt, Sis?"

Chi-Chi glanced up to see her older brother, Yamcha standing in front of her. A teasing smirk was plastered across his face as he looked down at her. He was a few years older than her, and truthfully, the throne was supposed to be his but he had turned it down. He had wanted adventure and to be a captain in the royal army, so he turned down the crown.

"Still scared of worms, Cha?" Chi-Chi smirked at him. "I'm sure I can find a big fat one for you."

Yamcha cringed and crinkled his nose. "I'll let you handle the bugs, Chi."

"Cha-Cha!" A yell rushed through the air and the siblings turned just in time for a five-year-old to attack Yamcha.

"Panny!" Yamcha laughed as he adjusted the girl in his arms. "How's my favorite girl doing?" He asked causing her to give a toothy grin.

"Good! I've been finishing with Papa and my brothers," she told him.

"Panny, don't tell me you've been touching those yucky worms!" Yamcha scrunched up his face.

"No!" Pan squealed as she scrunched up her face a lot like how Yamcha had. "Papa does it!"

Chi-Chi smiled as she watched Yamcha tickle Pan. Her little girl was as healthy as any other five-year-old around and she couldn't have felt more lucky. To this day still, she didn't know what Goku had done to save Pan and honestly, she probably didn't want to know. All Chi-Chi knew was that she had her little girl.

"Your Majesty!" A guard ran into the clearing.

Goku stood from his spot near the stream and walked over the guard. "What's wrong?" He asked as the boys followed him.

"This came for you," the guard bowed as he handed Goku a letter.

Chi-Chi wiped her hands off before she walked over to Goku with Yamcha, who was still holding Pan. "Goku-sa, what is it?" She asked as his eyes skimmed through the letter.

As soon as his eyes met hers, she knew it was something bad. Her stomach dropped before he even spoke.

"Frieza... He wants me to meet with him."

"Goku-sa," Chi-Chi gasped.

"What?" Gohan spoke with wide eyes. He was seventeen now and growing into a fine young man. Sadly, he knew of the horrors that revolve around Frieza though Chi-Chi was thankful he hadn't had to meet him.

"But why?" Yamcha asked with a raised brow.

"I'm sure it's not for anything serious," Goku told the group. "He's probably just wanting the earth to start a new trade route or something," he shrugged it off, obviously not worried, but Chi-Chi was. Frieza wasn't the type to just chit-chat...

"A new trade route?" A curious eight-year-old Goten asked. "For what, Dad?"

"I don't like it," Chi-Chi shook her head. "Please Goku-sa..." Her body was growing cold at the thought. Frieza worked closely with the Saiyans, so what if he found out Goku was one and had been lying about who he really was? What would he do to Goku? The thought terrified her.

"It'll be alright, Chi," Goku promised.

For some reason though, Chi-Chi didn't believe him...

* * *

**Winter**

Chi-Chi was numb as she walked through the stone maze outside of the castle. The chilly air rushed past her, causing her to shiver but she didn't bundle her coat around her. Once she neared the grand mausoleum, she pushed the doors open quietly before walking inside. Her parent's remains were here, as well as her grandparents, the first King and Queen to rule. Chi-Chi walked up to the newest addition in the middle and felt herself trembling.

"Goku-sa..." her voice shook as she looked at his name neatly written on his tomb. She fell to her knees as tears rolled down her cheeks.

It had been half a year, but Chi-Chi hadn't healed in the slightest. How could she when the love of her life was gone?

The day she received a letter from Frieza stating that Goku had suffered from a heart attack was the day that her world felt like it ended. Everything came crashing down. The worst part about it was that Frieza, stating that he was being gracious since his guest had passed while in his company, cremated Goku for them... Chi-Chi hadn't even had the chance to tell him goodbye.

"I miss you, Goku-sa..." she whispered. "I wake up every morning and I'm still in disbelief that you're gone... How could you leave me like this?" She asked him with eyes full of tears. She let out a deep sigh. "Gohan is doing great in his studies. He still has three more years to go before he'll be twenty and can take the crown, but he's studying hard for that day... He said he wants to be a great king, just like his father was... Goten's still learning how to fight... He wants to be like Yamcha and join the army," she let out a tearful laugh. "I guess he wants to be strong like his dad too... And our Panny..." she glanced at his tomb as tears rolled down her cheeks. "She's doing so good, Goku-sa... She still doesn't understand... But she's stopped asking where you are..." Chi-Chi's voice broke. "Is it wrong for me to feel relieved because of that? Every time she's asked when you're coming home I died because I had to tell her you're not," she sobbed. "I wish you could come back home, Goku-sa... Please... Come back..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I've lost enough to never need a lesson in heartache ever again."  
> \- autumn


End file.
